Revived Love
by DigiDragon
Summary: Takeru is a prince who is looking for a bride and meets Hikari. Another one of my medieval Takari fics. I just love writing these don't you?


Revived Love  
By: DigiDragon  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. I just use them  
for this fic.  
  
It has been a long time since I wrote another fic wasn't it? Anways I know  
that most of the people out there are saying finish Princess and the Slave!  
It is a long story I know and I just want to get rid of the pressure so I am  
writing this story. I am also working on the next chapter so don't worry!  
This is also not my idea. I got this from a story my parents use to tell me  
when I was young. So have fun reading this.  
******  
  
A long time ago there was a wise king by the name of Gennai. He had two sons,  
the elder one was Matt and the younger one was Takeru. King Gennai was getting  
old and he needed someone to rule after him but it was hard for his son to  
cooperate.  
  
Prince Matt was old enough to be a king but he had already married Princess  
Mimi. By doing this he had become a king there and King Gennai's officials  
said that it would be unfair for him to rule all the land. So he didn't select  
Prince Matt.  
  
Prince Takeru was Matt's younger brother. He was very powerful in swords  
and he was the most handsomest man in the kingdom. Women from all over  
the world flocked to their love but Takeru wouldn't except it. Out of all the  
women he had seen he had not liked any. That is reason why King Gennai was  
getting so angry at him. He was going to be the future king and he still had  
not selected a bride to rule with him. The usually had long arguments about  
it and this was one of those days.  
  
"Takeru! Why have you not yet found a bride?"  
  
"No one intrests me father." said Takeru calmly. "Why not give the kingdom  
to my brother?"  
  
"Nonsence! Matt is already ruling with Princess Mimi. Having him rule both  
lands will be unjust and even if I did the people would go against me. So you  
will have a bride."  
  
"But father-"  
  
"No Buts Takeru! Tommorow we will be going to the land of Tokyo and you will  
find a bride or else! Do I have to explain what or else is?"  
  
"No father! I understand, I will find a bride."  
  
"Excellent my son. Now you may leave."  
  
With that Takeru stormed out of the door with at least a million thoughts in his  
head. He entered his chamber to be greeted by Viscount Iori, one of his best  
friends.  
  
Viscount Iori was small but had a sharp mind and was one of the kings most  
trusted advisors. Most of the other officials just laugh at him but Takeru  
saw him and became his friend. On most days they ususally just talked about  
many different things.  
  
"How are you my prince" Iori asked.  
  
"Like everyday Iori, father won't rest until I have a bride."  
  
"Did he say if you are going to find one?"  
  
"He said that we are going to the land of Tokyo tommorow."  
  
"Then you should be pleased."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because in the kingdom of Tokyo their lies King Taichi. He has four beautiful daughters.  
  
"I have already seen many beautiful women Iori."  
  
"Of course you have, but these women are the most beautifulest well, nearly all of them."  
  
"What do you mean by that Iori?"  
  
"I am not sure but I heard that the fourth daughter of Taichi was born as an  
ugly birth and is afraid to show herself. She dress herself in a clock and is  
despised by most men but I don't think you would really mind."  
  
"You would never know what you would expect Iori. Only time would tell you   
your fate."  
  
"Very well said my prince. I must leave now I have my duties to attened to. I wish  
you a good night sleep for tommorow my prince."  
  
"Same to you Iori."  
  
"Thank you my prince.''  
  
After Iori left Takeru fell asleep and forgot all his worries.  
******  
  
The next day  
  
"Are you ready my son?"  
  
"Yes, father." Takeru said in a sad tone.  
  
"Do not mourn my son. Toda you will find the woman of your dreams."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
They both rode on their horses and left. They passed many valleys and canyons.  
On the way Takeru saw many beautiful flowers and very large trees. When they  
had reached the kingdom Takeru could not believe his eyes. The buildings were  
the largest he had ever seen and the people cheered him as he entered.  
  
On the way Takeru saw a bunch of people acting mean to a young woman. Takeru  
tried to see her face but it was hidden by her cloak. Takeru started to feel sorry  
for her but the king saw him.  
  
"Don't worry about normal people my son. Here is the castle in which you would  
choose one of your brides."  
  
The castle was tall and large. He knew he would soon pick one of the women  
to become his bride but he couldn't stop thinking of that woman in the cloak  
but his thoughts had been stopped by his father.  
  
"Takeru, are you okay? You seem sick." said the king worrying about his son.  
  
"No, father. I am just fine."  
  
"Okay then. Come in the castle with me."  
  
"Yes father."  
********  
  
When they entered the castle a man approached them. He had jewels all over  
his body and wore a crown. Takeru instantly knew that he was the king he had  
heard about.  
  
"Welcome King Gennai." he said.  
  
"Thank you King Taichi. I would like you also to meet my son."  
  
"So this is the one who is going to marry one of my daughters. Welcome." he said while holding his hand.  
  
"It is a pleasure." he said while shaking his hand.  
  
"Both of you must be tired from your trip please sit down and I will show you   
my daugheters."  
  
Both Takeru and his father sat down as they were told and soon three beautiful  
women appeared.  
  
"These are my daughters. I will introduce you them. The oldest is Princess Sora."  
  
Sora showed herself. She had red hair and was very beautiful but Takeru  
did not show any intrest in her.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said.  
  
"My second daughter is Christina." (my own character)   
  
She had raven black hair and had emerald eyes. Once again Takeru did not   
show any intrest what so ever.  
  
"Hello." she said.  
  
"My third daughter is Miyako."  
  
Miyako was almost the same age as Takeru. She had purple hair and wore   
extremely large thick glasses.   
  
Takeru feared that his father would force him because he had not shown any  
intrest in any of them.  
  
Takeru started praying for a miracle to happen when he looked at a picture to  
his right and saw the king with his four daughters.  
  
"What do you think?" King Taichi asked.  
  
"Excuse me, but who is that other girl in the picture." Takeru asked pointing  
to a young but beautiful woman who had brown hair and matching eyes who  
had captured his interest.  
  
"That is my fouth daughter Hikari but she refuses to show herself. Many think  
that she is so ugly because she wouldn't show herself."  
  
"I don't think she is ugly." commented Takeru.  
  
"Takeru, have you chosen a bride yet?"  
  
"Father, all this thinking is hurting my head. May I please take a walk outside?"  
  
"Yes, you may but don't stay out too long."  
  
"I won't father."  
  
Takeru exited the door and was happy that he wasn't pressured to have a bride  
but he knew that if he entered those doors the pressure would come back to him.  
He hardly thought of it because his mind was on the woman called Hikari.  
  
Takeru walked for a while when he saw that same girl who he saw before. He  
went to her to talk.  
  
"Hello." Takeru said.  
  
"Hi." she said in a cold tone.  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me?"  
  
The girl was very confused at the moment and was speechless but she found the  
courage to say, "That is the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
  
"I am very kind at heart now shall we go?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
They both walked together with people staring at him but they both pretended  
not to mind.  
  
"I did not catch your name."  
  
"Tell me yours and then I will tell you mine."  
  
"My name is Takeru."  
  
"Takeru, as in prince Takeru? I am sorry I did not know-"  
  
"It is okay." Takeru interupted. "So, what is your name?"  
  
"It is Hikari."  
  
"So you are the girl I heard so much about."  
  
"You have." she said with excitment. "No one has ever noticed me but they had  
just treat me cruely and my father even forgot that I am his daughter."  
  
"I know how you feel. My father is urgeing me to find a bride soon."  
  
"Have you?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I am surprised."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why wouldn't a handsome prince like you have not found a bride yet."  
  
"Wouldn't the same question be asked to you too?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"I have to meet my father now. Would you like to come with me?"  
  
"I am not sure?"  
  
"Just come in."  
  
Takeru pulled her with him inside to be greeted by his father.  
  
"Father, I have chosen a bride."  
  
"Really? Who is it."  
  
"It is Hikari."  
  
Everyone was speechless for a moment when King Taichi said, "Prince Takeru,  
are you sure? You could marry any other of my daughters."  
  
"I won't becaue Hikari has arleady captured my heart and I want to ask her one  
question. Hikari would you marry me?"  
  
Hikari was frozen and said, "I don't know what to say but yes."  
  
"Then take off your hood and show everone your beautiful face."  
  
Hikari took of her hood and everyone was stunned at the beautiful girl before  
there eyes. The two kings couldn't believe it and Hikari's sisters were enraged   
with jealousy.  
  
"Father, would you allow us to marry?"  
  
"I would my son. Congratulations to you and your bride."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
"You two Hikari." said Taichi. "Have a good life."  
  
"Thank you father."  
  
After a few days Prince Takeru and Princess Hikari got married and after the  
king died they both became a great king and queen.  
  
The End  
*****  
  
So what do you think? Like it Hate it? Please review.  
  



End file.
